Calling for Me
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Daystar didn't work- they really shouldn't have hinged all their bets on it, but they'd been desperate. In the end, it didn't even kill Drake. So Hannibal really shouldn't have been surprised when he was captured by some vampires and taken prisoner. [Slash]


Hannibal shouldn't have been surprised when he was jumped just before dawn, or that the jumpees were vampires. After all, he hadn't really been shocked that Daystar hadn't worked. They really shouldn't have hinged all their bets on it, but they'd been desperate for a solution- any solution.

Sure, the mutagen may have killed all the vamps hiding out in Esperanto. It even traveled downwind of the dispersal site, only to dissipate not too long after. In the end, it hadn't even killed Drake if the Hunter Network intel was to be believed. Despite being hit with the full brunt of the chemical compound, Drake had somehow adapted and overcome- just like any apex predator.

Still, despite that he should have expected something like this sooner or later, Hannibal had figured fate had owed him a few things for the damn effort at least. Once again, karma was proving to be a bitch... and she was wearing blood red stilettos.

Sun dog bullets, stakes, his twin pistols and bonejack rifle... He was fully prepared and able, going toe to toe with the bloodsuckers. After taking out a half dozen of them though, he realized there were even more appearing and cursed quietly. Was it "pick on King day" or something?

A sharp object nailed him in the neck, and he yanked at whatever it was sticking there. When he pulled it away he found it was a dart, eyes trailing up to look at the vamp holding the gun it had come from. "Sleepy time, King," he mused, a toothy grin on his face.

Hannibal tried to sneer, tried to throw out a witty insult. However, his vision blurred and he wobbled on his feet. His brain screamed at him to flee, and he was pretty sure he tried to, but he didn't make it far. The world went black before he hit the pavement.

* * *

Drake had a satisfied smile on his face when he was told the news. A House out in Oregon had found one of the Nightstalkers- Hannibal King no less. He was away on a private plane provided by the clan in question within no time and he was making the trip to reunite with one of the hunters who had almost caused his death. The fact it was King, well, that made it all the better.

He wasn't about to lie about what he thought of the hunter. Any of the vampires he had encountered since had paled in comparison to the sheer fire he had seen in King. His tongue was as sharp as any sword, and even without any weapons, chained and surrounded by enemies, he had not faltered. The human had taken more punishment than most of his kind would have been able to stand, though perhaps his former vampiric state had something to do with it.

That had intrigued Drake- a vampire who was cured. It explained the difference in the man's scent, the slightly slower beating of his heart. He still had a bit of vampire left in him, Drake was sure of it. He had been so tempted to sink his fangs into King's taunt neck, taste the ex-vampire, the hunter.

And what a beautiful hunter he was too. It wasn't just his skill Drake had found he liked. Hannibal had an impressive physique- one Drake had gotten a very good look at while Hannibal was chained to the floor in Phoenix Towers. He may have had a pretty face, but he was still a man, and Drake didn't mind that in the least.

Walking into the House of Leichen, Drake was admittedly impressed. These children of his were nothing like the shadows that the Talos clan was. He had met many others since his time in Esperanto. A majority had proven unworthy of his gift and he'd happily slaughtered them. Others though, they had shown themselves to be deserving, or at the very least, promising.

The House had followed his orders it seemed, not harming the hunter. Naturally they were attempting to pull information from him but were doing so by very creative means. The head of the House, Frederick, had come to meet him, and explained what was going on thoroughly as they made their way to where King was being held.

Hannibal was being kept in twilight sedation- not awake, but not asleep either. He was left in a weakened and highly suggestive state. It should have been very easy to find out what they needed from him and then some.

"What information have you gathered?" Drake questioned as they reached an array of monitors and technical equipment.

"None," Frederick answered flatly.

Drake furrowed his brow, eyes hardening. "How can that be?"

The tech sitting in front of the computers was the one to answer. "We've held him for about 48 hours now, but we keep getting the same response."

"You," Frederick explained. "He keeps asking for _you_." Drake didn't bother hiding his puzzlement at that. The hunter was speaking of him? "Watch," he added, pointing to one of the monitors.

Drake looked at it, noting that it was a small room with medical equipment set up around a bed. Laying on it was Hannibal, his wrists strapped down. There were tubes and other electronic things attached to him. The ancient vampire didn't know much about modern medicine, but it all appeared very technical and thorough.

There was a vampire in the room with him, dressed as a physician. The volume was turned up as he approached Hannibal, speaking to him. When asked how he was feeling, there was only got a grunt in response. The doctor asked a few more questions, though none of those worked any better.

"Is there anything I can get you Hannibal?" the vampire asked.

There was a pause as the hunter wet his lips, looking vaguely in the vampire's direction. "Drake," he whispered. The father of all vampires was taken back, blinking in surprise. Hannibal wasn't finished though. "Drake," he repeated, louder. His voice climbed in volume again, calling out his name, "Drake, _please..._" The hunter whimpered then.

Drake had no idea what came over him- why his name on the hunter's lips caused him to react in such a way. He wasn't even sure what Hannibal was asking for and he didn't care. "Turn these off," he ordered. "All of them."

The tech didn't ask any questions, though he was doing so silently with his eyes. "What're you gonna do?" Frederick asked him instead.

"I'm going in there," Drake replied simply, walking around the other side of the desk to the doorway there. He could smell that was where King was being held. He knew his scent far too well for there to be any doubts. He glanced over his shoulder at Frederick. "I don't want to be disturbed," he ordered firmly. The head of the House only nodded in compliance, a curious glint in his pale eyes.

Drake entered the cell, jerking his head for the other vampire to leave. As the door shut, he heard another quiet whimper. Walking slowly to the restrained human, Drake frowned. The cell, the setup, it reminded him too much of that time in Phoenix Towers.

Hannibal may not have been beaten or held down with chains, but that changed nothing of the fact that his proud hunter was reduced to this- shirtless and hooked up to far too many things for Drake's liking. His hand reached out, but did not touch, hovering just above the scar on his right shoulder- the scar _Drake _had caused with a stake.

The vampire's hand continued to hover just above the skin as he looked over the hunter thoroughly. He still appeared as Drake remembered, though it was only about six months since their attempt to wipe out all the vampires. He couldn't be too sure what Hannibal had been doing during that time, but the fact he was able to take care of himself gave Drake some relief at least.

King groaned, opening his eyes. The brilliant blue was hazy and they weren't focusing on him fully. "King," Drake spoke. He noted how the man immediately stiffened.

"Drake?" he questioned, eyes darting over him quickly, though still unable to focus.

"I'm here, King," Drake replied, his voice dropped into a low, soothing tone that he had no idea where it had come from. "You're safe," he assured.

Hannibal nodded but as he tried to move he was snagged by the restraints. The hunter made a wounded sound that put Drake on edge and Hannibal tugged at them futilely. In his partial sedation he didn't have the strength to pull free of the leather binds. "Drake, _please..._" the man implored.

This time, Drake understood. The hunter wanted his help. Why he would be asking _Drake _of all people though, the vampire didn't know. Acting without thought, Drake laid one hand on the man's chest, pushing him down gently, while the other ran through his hair in a calming gesture. "Shh, Hannibal. Relax for me a moment and I will help you. Alright?"

When Hannibal managed to visibly relax, he nodded. "Please," he murmured again.

"Don't move," Drake ordered. "I will be right back." The human choked back a whine, nodding his head. Drake opened the door, looking to find Frederick, the tech, and the doctor standing there talking. "I want all these things removed," he stated. "I want him awake."

Frederick hesitated, but nodded, motioning for the physician to go ahead. Setting to work, the doctor pulled out a vial and syringe, injecting whatever it was into the bag hanging beside the bed. "What is that?"

"It will help him wake," the vampire replied. When he finished, he pulled off all the various electronic reading devices and removed the other tubes and needles, save for the one attached to that bag. All the while, Hannibal had remained silent.

The doctor raised the bed in the back so that the hunter was sitting up at an angle and no longer completely flat. Last, but not least, he started to undo one of the straps, Drake freeing the other. He did not miss how Hannibal sighed almost happily at the sensation of being free.

"Will there be anything else, Sire?" the doctor questioned. Drake shook his head, waiting until they were alone again to speak.

"Hannibal," he said, drawing the man's attention. "Better?"

"Better," he confirmed, a hand reaching out and landing on his forearm. "Don't leave," he continued, eyes still unfocused but pleading.

"I will stay with you," Drake assured. To prove he wouldn't disappear, the vampire moved Hannibal down on the bed, slipping in behind him. A leg rested on either side of the hunter's and he wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him back against his chest. "Ok?" he asked as the hunter relaxed against him.

Hannibal nodded. "Yes," he replied, head lolling to the side so his cheek rested on Drake's shoulder. "Knew you would come."

"How?" Drake inquired, his knuckles brushing along one of the man's sides.

The hunter gave the best shrug he could manage. "Just did." There was a pause before he added, "Never stopped thinkin' 'bout you. Guess I was hopin' you hadn't forgotten 'bout me too."

The corner of Drake's mouth quirked at that and he leaned in to nuzzle at the tempting curve of Hannibal's neck. "No, my beautiful hunter," he assured, breath hot on the man's skin, "I could not have forgotten one such as you."

/End

* * *

**A/N: This was just a little something I've had lying around awhile, so decided to finish it up for the Small Fandoms Fest, fulfilling one of my own prompts. A note on the House of Leichen: they were mentioned in the series pilot. They have sworn off killing humans and are said to be the only clan that conducts the blood ritual connecting Sire and childe. So, that's why I decided to use them as they seemed to be a good House that Drake would approve of. I was thinking of writing more to this if anyone was interested in a sequel. Hope y'all enjoyed- it's good to be branching out into this fandom finally.**


End file.
